wwe_12fandomcom_es-20200216-history
Zelina Vega
) Queens, Nueva York, Estados Unidos |Fallecimiento= |Causa de fallecimiento= |Residencia= Tampa, Florida, Estados Unidos |Universidad= |Ocupación= |Años activo(a)= |Pareja(s)= |Cónyuge(s)= |Hijo(s)= |Familia= Amazing Red (primo) |Nombre(s) de ring= Divina Fly Rosita Snookie Fly Thea Trinidad Zelina Vega |Altura= 5 pies y 1 pulgada (1.55 m) |Peso= 106 lb (48 kg) |Anunciado(a) desde= Puerto Vallarta, México Queens, Nueva York |Entrenadores= Javi-Air Azrieal T.J. Perkins Arturo Beristain Tony Salazar WWE Performance Center |Debut= 20 de febrero de 2010 |Retiro= }}Thea Megan Trinidad (nacida el 27 de diciembre de 1990) es una luchadora profesional, manager de lucha libre profesional y actriz estadounidense. Ella actualmente tiene un contrato con WWE bajo el nombre de ring Zelina Vega, donde ella aparece en su marca SmackDown como la manager de Andrade Cien Almas. Ella previamente trabajaría en la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) como Rosita, y para varias promociones independientes bajo su nombre real. En TNA, ella sería una vez Knockouts Tag Team Champion con Sarita. Primeros años Thea Megan Trinidad nació el 27 de diciembre de 1990 en Queens, Nueva York. Ella es de descendencía puertoriqueña. Ella creció viendo lucha libre profesional con su padre Michael y su hermano más joven Timothy. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando ella y su hermano todavía eran jóvenes, pero quedaron como amigos. Ella también practicó natación y béisbol. Cuando Trinidad tenía diez años, su padre murió en los ataques del 11 de septiembre; había trabajado como analista de telecomunicaciones para la firma Cantor Fitzgerald en el World Trade Center. El estaba en el piso 103 de la Torre Norte cuando se derrumbó. La madre de Trinidad, Monique Ferrer, se acercó a la StoryCorps con la historia de como ella y Michael se había encontrado y lo que experimentó en el día de los ataques con su muerte, la cual StoryCops utilizó para crear un corto de dibujos animados titulado Always a Family, como una manera de honrar su memoria. Trinidad ha dicho que era debido a su padre que quiso entrar en el negocio de la lucha. Ella apareció en el especial de la NBC, titulado Children of 9/11, el 5 de septiembre de 2011. Al crecer, Trinidad también trabajó como consejera en un campamento para niños que habían perdido a sus padres el 11 de septiembre y también participó en causas benéficas como Habitat for Humanity después del Huracán Katrina en Nueva Orleans con los niños del martes. Carrera como Luchadora Profesional 'Principio de su carrera (2010–2012)' A la edad de 17 años, Trinidad comenzaría su entrenamiento bajo la tutela de Javi-Air, Azrieal, y T. J. Perkins. Trinidad haría su debut como luchadora profesional bajo el nombre de ring Divina Fly para National Wrestling Superstars (NWS) el 20 de febrero de 2010, en Bloomfield, Nueva Jersey, donde ella competiría ante Brittney Savage en un esfuerzo fallido. El 21 de agosto durante un evento de la NWS, Fly se enfrentó ante Niya en un esfuerzo fallido. El 1 de octubre durante un evento de la NWS, Trinidad, ahora bajo un nuevo nombre de ring Snookie Fly, haciendo equipo con Judas Young y Mike Dennis en un esfuerzo fallido ante Brittney Savage y Team Supreme (Corvis Fear y Nicky Oceans) en una lucha por equipos mixtos. El 20 de febrero de 2010, ella haría su debut para Women Superstars Uncensored (WSU), bajo su nombre de ring Divina Fly en un esfuerzo fallido ante Brittney Savage. El 26 de junio de 2010, Divina Fly y Niya, colectivamente conocidas como The Fly Girls, compitieron por los WSU Tag Team Championships pero fueron derrotadas por las reinantes campeonas, Cindy Rogers y Jana. El 11 de septiembre de 2010, Divina Fly ganaría su primer lucha en contra de la debutante Candy Cartwright tras aplicar su Fly Cutter. 'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2011–2013, 2015)' : Artículo principal: Mexican America thumb|left|220px|Mexican America realizando su entrada en junio de 2011 Después de ser descubierta por Tommy Dreamer, Trinidad luchó en un dark match de prueba con la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) durante las grabaciones de Impact! el 11 de enero de 2011, siendo derrotada por Angelina Love. El 27 de enero se informó que Trinidad había firmado un contrato con la promoción. El 10 de febrero episodio de Impact!, Trinidad, bajo el nombre de ring Rosita debutó en la historia como la prima de Sarita en una lucha de ocho knockout por equipos, donde ellas se unieron a Madison Rayne y Tara y derrotaron a Angelina Love, Mickie James, Velvet Sky y Winter, cuando Rosita cubrió a Sky. La siguiente semana Rosita y Sarita derrotaron a Angelina Love y Velvet Sky en una lucha por equipos para ganar una oportunidad ante Love y Winter por los TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship. El 13 de marzo durante Victory Road, Rosita y Sarita derrotaron a Love y Winter para ganar los TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship, con Sarita proclamando que su victoria sería una toma iniciar del control de México dentro de TNA. En el siguiente episodio de Impact!, la alianza de Rosita, Sarita y Hernandez se conoció bajo el nombre de Mexican America. Los tres fueron derrotados en una lucha callejera de seis personas en contra de Love, Winter y Matt Morgan. El 24 de marzo, los tres se unieron a Anarquia. En las siguientes semanas, Rosita y Sarita defendieron con éxito los Knockouts Tag Team Championship primero en contra de The Beautiful People (Angelina Love y Velvet Sky) y luego en contra de Madison Rayne y Tara. Ellas hicieron su tercera defensa exitosa el 16 de junio episodio de Impact Wrestling, derrotando a Velvet Sky y a Ms. Tessmacher, a raíz de la interferencia externa de ODB. Rosita y Sarita perdieron los TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship ante Ms. Tessmacher y Tara en las grabaciones del 12 de julio transmitidas el 21 de julio episodio de Impact Wrestling. Ellas recibieron una revancha el 7 de agosto durante Hardcore Justice, pero fueron derrotadas por Tessmacher y Tara. El 22 de marzo de 2012, episodio de Impact Wrestling, Rosita y Sarita fallaron de nuevo en recuperar los Knockouts Tag Team Championship, cuando fueron derrotadas por Eric Young y ODB. thumb|220px|Rosita y [[Sarah Stock|Sarita como las TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champions]] El 19 de abril episodio de TNA Impact, Rosita y Sarita hicieron equipo con Madison Rayne y Gail Kim en un esfuerzo fallido ante Brooke Tessmacher, Tara, Velvet Sky y Mickie James. Rosita y Sarita recibieron una nueva oportunidad por los títulos el 15 de abril durante Lockdown, pero fueron derrotadas una vez más por Eric Young y ODB, esta vez en una lucha jaula de acero. Posteriormente, tanto Rosita y Sarita habian quedado inactivas dentro de TNA, mientras que Anarquia dejó la promoción y Hernandez había cambiado a face, efectivamente terminando Mexican America. Después de meses de inactividad, se había informado que el 9 de enero de 2013, el contrato de Trinidad con TNA había expirado y que ella se fue de la promoción. El 1 de febrero, Trinidad confirmó que su contrato había expirado el día anterior. El 14 de febrero de 2015, Trinidad regresó a TNA para el Knockouts Knockdown 3 como Rosita, donde ella lograría derrotar a Angelina Love. 'Circuito Independiente (2011–2016)' A finales de agosto de 2011, Rosita viajó hacía México para asistir a un evento organizado por la promoción Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), para la cual Sarita trabajaba regularmente bajo el nombre de ring Dark Angel. Durante la estancia de Rosita en México, ella fue entrenada por instructores de la CMLL, como los luchadores Hijo del Gladiador y Tony Salazar, y finalmente se le ofreció un contrato con la promoción, que ella, sin embargo, no pudo firmar debido a la relación de trabajo de TNA y con la promoción rival AAA. Apenas unos días después, Rosita apareció en el programa de televisión de AAA, Sin Límite, promoviendo una historia, en donde los luchadores de TNA estaban invadiendo la promoción. El 14 de mayo de 2011, Rosita haría su debut en el ring de la Family Wrestling Entertainment durante el pago por visión Meltdown, perdiendo ante su compatriota knockout Winter con Christy Hemme como el árbitro especial invitada. Rosita y Winter tuvieron tres revanchas, la primera fue el 20 de agosto durante Empire City Showdown, la segunda fue el 15 de noviembre durante Fallout y la tercera fue el 17 de diciembre durante Haastility; todas fueron ganadas por Winter. Rosita hizo su regreso a la promoción el 24 de marzo de 2012, durante el pago por visión Welcome to the Rumble, donde se enfrentó sin éxito ante Maria Kanellis por el FWE Women's Championship en una triple amenaza, luego de que Winter la cubriera para convertirse en la nueva campeona. El 6 de mayo de 2015, Global Force Wrestling (GFW) anunció que Trinidad formaría parte de su roster. Ella debutó para la promoción el 12 de junio de 2015, donde ella logró derrotar a Lei'D Tapa en el primer show de la GFW Grand Slam Tour en Jackson, Tennessee. El 20 de agosto de 2015, su perfil había sido removido del sitio web de GFW. El 17 de julio de 2015, Trinidad hizo su debut en Ring of Honor (ROH), como la manager de Austin Aries. El 2 de septiembre de 2016, Thea se unió a Shine Wrestling, debutando durante Shine 37, donde ella acabó derrotando a Stormie Lee. 'WWE' El 4 de marzo de 2013, Trinidad participó de unas pruebas para WWE. Ella haría varias apariciones en la promoción desde 2014 hasta 2016, incluyendo como una de los "rosebuds" de Adam Rose, y una derrota ante la NXT Women's Champion Asuka el 26 de octubre de 2016, episodio de NXT. 'NXT (2017–2018)' thumb|170px|Vega con [[Andrade Cien Almas durante NXT TakeOver: New Orleans en abril de 2018]] Para junio de 2017, Trinidad había firmado un contrato con WWE y comenzaría su entrenamiento en el WWE Performance Center. Ella comenzaría aparecer en NXT con el episodio del 9 de junio, donde ella confrontó a Andrade Cien Almas sobre su comportamiento y luego lo abofeteó. El 19 de julio, ella acompañaría a Almas sobre su ataque ante Cezar Bononi y se retiró de No Way Jose. Bajo el nombre de ring Zelina Vega, ella se establecería como la manager heel de Almas, donde derrotaría a No Way Jose el 9 de agosto. Durante NXT TakeOver: WarGames el 18 de noviembre, Vega acompañaría a Almas en su lucha en contra de Drew McIntyre por el NXT Championship, donde ella interfirió intentando realizar una hurricanrana sobre McIntyre, fallando en el primer intento que realizó, pero lograría ejecutar una hurricanrana driver más tarde durante la lucha antes de que Almas capturara el título. El 27 de enero de 2018, durante NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia, durante la defensa titular de Almas en contra de Johnny Gargano, Vega interfirió para realizaría una diving hurricanrana sobre Gargano, resultando en un ataque por parte de la esposa de Gargano, Candice LeRae, cuando Almas eventualmente ganaría la lucha. El 28 de enero durante Royal Rumble, Vega haría su primera aparición en el roster principal donde ella acompañaría a Almas en su entrada como el número 7 durante la lucha Batalla Real, en donde el eliminaría a Kofi Kingston sin embargo sería eliminado por Randy Orton. El 18 de abril episodio de NXT, Vega sería derrotada por Candice LeRae en su primer lucha televisada. 'SmackDown (2018–presente)' Durante el 2018 WWE Superstar Shake-up, Almas y Vega serían transferidos hacía SmackDown. Vega haría su debut en el ring de la marca en el episodio del 15 de mayo, acompañando a Almas en una victoria durante una lucha en contra de un competidor local. El 31 de julio, episodio de SmackDown, Vega tendría su primer victoria para la marca, derrotando a Lana. Durante SummerSlam, Vega haría equipo con Almas, en una victoria ante el equipo de Rusev y Lana. Otra media Trinidad ha aparecido en la película del 2012 Dorothy and The Witches of Oz. Ella ha aparecido en el documental aclamado por la crítica Children of 9/11 y en el primer aniversario del September 11 Memorial Ceremony participando en la lectura de los nombres de las víctimas. Trinidad va a interprear a AJ Lee en la próxima película Fighting with My Family. Vida personal Trinidad reside en Tampa, Florida. En el décimo aniversario del 9/11, Trinidad habló sobre su padre en una entrevista fuera de su personaje dentro de TNA durante el pago por visión No Surrender. Ella es la prima del luchador profesional Amazing Red. Trinidad admitió que Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson la inspiró a actuar en películas, y ella ha dicho que quería ser la mujer de Rey Mysterio. Trinidad estuvo comprometida con el también luchador profesional Daniel Solwold Jr., mejor conocido por su nombre de ring Austin Aries. La pareja se separaría a mediados del 2018. Trinidad actualmente está en una relación con el también luchador profesional Tom Budgen, mejor conocido por su nombre de ring Aleister Black. En lucha thumb|170px|Vega saltando para realizar un [[Técnicas aéreas de lucha libre profesional#Diving crossbody|Diving crossbody]] *'Movimientos finales' **'Como Divina Fly' ***''The Fly Cutter'' (Diving moonsault) **'Como Rosita' ***Diving moonsault **'Como Thea Trinidad' ***Diving moonsault ***Jumping stunner ***Sitout cutter ***Standing tornado DDT **'Como Zelina Vega' ***Hammerlock DDT ***Running double knee kick *'Movimientos de firma' **Hurricanrana **Multiple arm drags **Somersault senton *'Luchadores dirigidos ' **Hernandez **Anarquia **Sarita **Austin Aries **Roderick Strong **Adam Rose **'Andrade Cien Almas' *'Managers' **Hernandez **Anarquia *'Temas de entrada' **"5150" de F.I.L.T.H.E.E. / Brickman Raw (TNA) **"Stand Up" de F.I.L.T.H.E.E. / Brickman Raw (TNA) **"Forever" de Goldy Locks **"Break Away" de CFO$ (WWE; usado como uno de los capullos de Adam Rose) **"Raging of the Region" de Dale Oliver (TNA / Circuito independiente; usado como acompañante de Austin Aries) **"Feelin' Me" de Kynady Lee (NXT) **'"Making a Difference"' de CFO$ (NXT / WWE; usado como manager de Andrade "Cien" Almas) Campeonatos y logros *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Luchador Inspirador del Año (2011) **Ubicada en el No. 31 de las 50 luchadoras individuales en el PWI Female 50 del 2011 *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Sarita Leer más */Luchas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *Sitio web oficial (inglés) *|50px Zelina Vega en Facebook (inglés) *|50px Zelina Vega en Twitter (inglés) *|50px Thea Trinidad en Google+ *|50px Canal de Thea Trinidad en YouTube *|50px Perfil de Rosita en Impact Wrestling.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Zelina Vega en WWE.com (inglés) *Perfil de Thea Trinidad en Internet Mobile Database.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Zelina Vega en Online World of Wrestling.com (inglés) *Perfil de Zelina Vega en Pro Wrestling Wiki (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Zelina Vega en Cagematch (alemán) *|50px Perfil de Zelina Vega en Cagematch (inglés) Categoría:Nacidos en 1990 Categoría:Debuts en 2010 Categoría:National Wrestling Superstars Categoría:Women Superstars Uncensored Categoría:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic Categoría:Fight The World Wrestling Categoría:New York Wrestling Connection Categoría:Impact Wrestling Categoría:Family Wrestling Entertainment Categoría:Northeast Wrestling Categoría:Victory Pro Wrestling Categoría:Warriors of Wrestling Categoría:WrestleJam Categoría:House of Hardcore Categoría:NXT Categoría:Global Force Wrestling Categoría:European Pro Wrestling Categoría:Southside Wrestling Entertainment Categoría:Queens of Combat Categoría:Conquer Pro Wrestling Categoría:BELIEVE Categoría:Shine Wrestling Categoría:WWNLive Categoría:Chaotic Wrestling Categoría:Championship Wrestling Entertainment Categoría:World Wonder Ring Stardom Categoría:WWE Performance Center Categoría:WWE